Weston water treatment plant
(interior) }} The Weston water treatment plant is a pre-War facility in the Commonwealth infested by mirelurks and super mutants in 2287. Background Built in 2051, the Weston water treatment plant was part of a decade-long plan to modernize the city's aging sanitation systems.Vault Dwellers Survival Guide p. 312: "This plant was built in 2051 as part of a decade-long plan to modernize the city’s aging sanitation systems. In the decades after the bombs fell, the rising sea levels eventually overwhelmed the plant’s retaining wall and began to flood the facility. As the pumps lost power, shorted out, and began to fail, the water output fell and grew more contaminated." The facility was equipped with advanced Mark-VI flood control pumps, which Theodore Marks believes to be the only non-cheap equipment in the facility. A memo contained on the terminals within the treatment plant imply that it was the source of an outbreak of cholera; potentially a result of aforementioned cheap equipment and general negligence.Memo: Weston Media Event Prior to the Great War, Saul Arenson was the plant's operations manager and was preparing a press event for their Weston WELLness press initiative. At the same time, Theodore Marks successfully water-proofed the facility's automated turrets, while Emmis was injured in a work accidentFacilities Log - 10/19. Decades after the Great War, rising sea levels overwhelmed and flooded the facility. Layout The facility is a water treatment plant with a series of ring-shaped open-air basins containing water on the eastward side. Around and across these basins, super mutants have constructed a series of walkways and are patrolling them. These mutants are armed with rocket launchers and sniper rifles. There is at least one super mutant suicider with a mini nuke. The trailers and shack in the very middle of the basin have floor traps in their entrances, including a tripwire-activated missile launcher. A mattress and two sleepings bags can be used in the shacks outside. Inside the facility, the Sole Survivor can check the entries of the front office terminal which will update the map. Around the corner is a toilet with a first aid kit. Next to the stairs is a locked door (Advanced) which has some goodies behind it. The player character can go up to the roof via a ladder, and there is a cache of goodies behind a locked safe (Expert) and a terminal (Novice). Down the elevator, the player character is led to a series of rooms with locked doors. These doors can only be opened by pressing a large red button beside them, and they can only be opened when the button is illuminated red. If the button is not lit, it means the section beyond is flooded. To traverse the level, the player character must activate a series of pumps to drain sections. This will expose the Sole Survivor to attacks from mirelurks that are living in the water treatment plant. The lower levels are also guarded by a total of ten machine gun turrets. Upon exiting the elevator to the lower level, there is a turret to the left and a locked door (Novice) with some ammo boxes behind it. To the right (the room with the Picket Fences skill book), there is a computer terminal and a locked safe (Expert). This terminal gives the option to disable all automated turrets in the section. The roof can be accessed by a ladder to the left of the elevator and up the stairs on the plant's main level. The roof contains an Expert-locked safe and the grounds control terminal, which will disengage the safe lock and control spotlights. Notable loot * Picket Fences issue #5 - In the metal office overlooking the generator room, before descending to the main treatment chamber. * Super mutant heavy gauntlets - Can be found in the shack to the right of the main entrance of the water plant. * Super mutant bladed helmet - Can be found on the floor of the highest shack. * A large repository of mirelurk eggs (at least 18). * There is a significant number of dirty water items at this location. Related quests * Troubled Waters Notes * The shallow water surrounding the Weston Water Treatment Plant will not raise radiation levels, but be careful of sinkholes inside and around the plant which can give up to 10 Rads/s. Staying close to the fences and walls or using walkways will generally keep the Sole Survivor safe from the radiation. * The Sole Survivor cannot hijack the turrets using the turret override program on the facilities terminal in the lower level, in the room on the right. * The front office terminal implies that Nut Island drinking water was poured into empty Weston Water cartons during the Weston WELLness media event. * The front office terminal will also mark the location of Warwick homestead on your map upon reading the Supply Order note, it having been the site of the Nut Island wastewater treatment plant pre-War. * Completing the quest Troubled Waters causes the water level around the plant to drop significantly, making the plant no longer flooded. Appearances The Weston water treatment plant appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Weston Reservoir is located west of this site in real life. The site itself is on top of an aqueduct from that reservoir and is the former site of Norumbega Park, an amusement park that fell out of popularity after World War II, and its namesake, Norumbega Tower. * On the front office computer, one of the listings is the Office Supply Order for the week of 10/17. It lists office supplies that are to be ordered for the Weston WELLness event. One is 50 gallons of Nut Island drinking water. This may be a reference to the Nut Island effect, where in real life, the wastewater treatment plant on Nut Island became increasingly detached from management, which lead to a series of plant failures culminated in a massive four-day discharge of untreated sewage in January 1976. Bugs * Be careful with the exit elevator that becomes available when the mission is over. It is possible to get stuck inside permanently, forcing one to reload a previous save. * If you're "stuck" (elevator or pump control switch won't work) open console ` and type "coc WestonWaterTreatmentExt" then "resetinterior 6fe2f" without quotes. The alternative is to reload a previous save, however, it seems the elevator and pump control switch won't work until you relaunch the game. * On approach it is possible that a Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird will attack the super mutants outside the facility, but the Vertibird will fly into the raised section of highway above the facility repeatedly and then crash. Gallery Weston WTP Picket Fences.jpg|Picket Fences FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 1.png|Entrance area FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 2.png|Corridor leading to the elevators FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 3.png|Storage room located adjacent to the corridor FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 4.png|Office area in the lower level of the facility FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 5.png|Generator room FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 6.png|Maintenance office located adjacent to the generator room FO4 Weston Water Treatment Plant 7.png|Overflooded level References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Pre-War companies ru:Водоочистная станция «Уэстон» uk:Водоочисна станція «Вестон» zh:韋斯頓淨水站